Stand By Me
by sweetchic-lovessmallville
Summary: DELENA- Elena lives with both the Salvatore Brothers, but who does her unborn child belong to. Damon will soon find out after a challenging situation... Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

The Vampire Diaries- I'll stand by you

Summary: Written from Damon's point of view. His Elena was withering in pain and even though he lived 171 years, he never expected this…

I started my day as I normally do with some scotch and maybe some playful banter with my favourite human Elena.

"Good morning sunshine." I said with a smirk. "How are you two doing this morning?"

Elena looked up at with tired eyes. "Um…not so good." She admitted.

For a second I dropped my snark and looked at her seriously. "Are you okay?"

"Mmmm…yeah." She said softly as she rubbed her side.

She was in a lime green tank top and black track-pants; I followed the curves of her bump with my eyes.

It was times like this I wished I had x-ray vision so I could see what my brother's offspring was doing to my Elena.

She was _mine. _

She may be pregnant, but for some reason she was keeping the paternity a secret.

I know she was.

It had to be mine…I had the strangest feeling.

_A few months ago_

I sat in the waiting room with my hands linked together; Stefan was pacing back and forth. It was four in the morning and still dark, so luckily we were able to be out and about.

Half an hour ago I was in the pool room playing a rather enjoying game with Stefan when a piercing scream interrupted us.

"Elena." I said alarmed.

I raced up to her room faster than Stefan and threw open the door, she was sitting up in bed panting in pain.

"The baby…." She mumbled. "My God…it hurts!"

It broke my heart to see her like that, but I didn't have the time to reflect on my emotions, she was screaming in agony.

Stefan looked pale even though he was a vampire. I on the other hand remained calm. I had to.

"Come on." I said in my normal gruff tone. "We'll get you to the hospital."

I lifted her into my arms and raced out the door with Stefan in tow. I couldn't believe my brother; he was as numb as anything and was barely responding while Elena continued screeching.

I took control once I reached the front desk. "Doctor. _Now." _I growled at woman at the front counter.

"Can I just get you to fill out-"

I didn't let her finish I threw the papers out of her hand and leaned forward locking eyes with her.

"I'm gonna ask you _again." _I sat softly my patience disappearing. "And _you _are gonna listen. Get me a doctor, _now. _The paperwork is _not _important, do you understand me?"

"Yes, the paperwork is not important." She answered in monotone. I blinked and then looked down at Elena who was crying.

"Good." I said coldly.

The woman seemed to stay in a trance like state for a moment and then she paged a doctor.

I looked at Stefan in disgust. "We're wasting time waiting here." I grumbled.

My brother finally snapped out of his silence and spoke. "Just calm down, alright? This stress isn't good for the baby or Elena."

"Elena is in _fucking _pain right now, and you're telling me to relax?"

"Guys…" Elena mumbled softly. I flickered my eyes down to hers holding her gaze.

"I'm sorry…" She said softly. "I…"

"Don't you _dare _apologise, Elena." I said clipped. "God help me if Stefan's offspring is causing you pain I will gladly-"

"_Damon." _Stefan growled. "Just relax."

I closed my eyes for a moment trying hold in my anger; I wanted to snap someone's neck right now.

_Fucking _Stefan with his _fucking child _who's probably killing-

I stopped my train of thought.

Wait a minute…was the baby really his?

After Stefan and Elena broke up we shared a night, one that I sometimes regret because it fucked things up between us, but I would hold it close to my dead heart forever.

I cannot _believe _I didn't think of it before.

I imagined icy blue eyes and shock of dark tumbling hair…could it be?

Stefan _knew _we slept together and that's the reason why they weren't together, because she _obviously _had feelings for me, and for once he didn't want to get in the way of that.

Elena decided to stay friends with both of us even though the baby supposedly belonged to Stefan. She decided it was best to not complicate her life with dating, after all she was now carrying a vampire child, and I far as I knew we couldn't reproduce.

I guess I was wrong…

_Shit. _

I looked down at her one more time my icy baby blues searching her golden brown eyes. She looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders and she scanned my eyes with fear.

She _knows _who the father is.

I'm sure of it.

The doctor came down and I reluctantly placed Elena on the wheelie bed provided.

"If he doesn't take care of her, I'll _snap _his neck." I whispered to Stefan.

Stefan just smirked. "Not if I do it first."

For once I turned to my brother with a genuine smile. "I'm sure you will." I said with my usual arrogance.

I downed my glass and then smiled at Elena innocently.

"Would you like some?" I purred.

Elena wrinkled her nose. "Yuck, Damon, you know I can't…"

"Can't blame me for trying to get you to _relax." _I let the words roll of my tongue. "And what's with the _yuck? _It eases the pain of my lonely existence."

"You're not lonely." She said suddenly hurt. "You have me and Stefan."

"Who else?" I said as I swirled the scotch in the glass. I looked up at her expectantly.

Elena's eyes seemed to sparkle. Lately they had been doing that a lot…she glowed from the inside and out radiating light.

She looked so…_beautiful._

"Well, the baby." She said with a grin. "It won't be long now and..." She sighed. "I'll be a mum."

"I'll drink to that." I said with no excitement. "A blood sucking demon."

"Damon!" Elena cried as she tried to hit me, I grabbed her hand before it could touch me.

"_Don't." _I warned in a deep menacing tone. "If you hit me Elena, then you will _break _your hand, and then you won't have be able to use it in the delivery room to _squeeze _my hand."

"Who says it's _your _hand I'll be squeezing." She said her face tensing as I tightened my grip on her hand. "Let me go, _Damon."_

_Because it's __**my **__child. _

I wanted to say that, but instead I said: "Who _else _would it be?" I couldn't keep the bitterness out of my voice.

"Stefan." She said like it was the most obvious answer. "He'll be there."

I scoffed and then swallowed some more scotch. "Yeah, because my brother can totally handle the blood, you're kidding yourself, Elena."

I let go of her hand and she growled. "This is coming from you- a vampire that drinks _human _blood while Stefan drinks _animal _blood."

"I can _control _myself." I grated now losing my patience. "I drink it enough to be able to resist it. Stefan on the other hand doesn't even _drink _it enough, so he would be more tempted."

"What makes you so sure?" Elena answered back icily.

I couldn't help but enjoy this argument. I was going to win as always.

"Because he's my brother, I've known him _all _my life, Elena. Now, don't you wanna go and eat something or are you just going to stare at me like that."

I swear her eyes darkened. She sighed angrily. "Fine, tell Stefan I'm going to _The Grill."_

I grabbed her hand for the second time with an iron grip. "Oh, no you're not." I said quickly.

"And why the _hell _not?"

She was pouting and stamping her foot like a child.

Damn her. She could be so stubborn.

"You're _not _going out." I growled searching her eyes. "The doctor said you're on bed rest. You're due any day now."

"Damon, let go of me." She whined. I held her tighter.

I knew I had to lose my patience or she would never understand.

Truthfully, I didn't like scaring her.

"Listen to _me." _I said very slowly but my voice was laced with anger. "If you don't get you ass back up stairs, I will throw you over my shoulder and carry you _myself."_

I remembered when I had said those words to Elena and she had told me no. I knew she was going to try it again.

"No." She said sternly.

She wasn't going to back down, so I did something I knew I would regret. My eyes flashed in anger and my fangs came out.

"_Get up the stairs now!" _I was in her face and I was hoping I didn't have to threaten to bite her just to get her ass upstairs.

A tear fell down Elena's cheek as she gazed at me fearfully, but she didn't move.

"Damon, put those away, just let me eat something." She said wearily.

I sighed annoyed and retracted my fangs. "I'll cook you something."

"I don't _want _anything." She whined. My eyes flashed in anger.

"But you just said-"

"Damon, I wanna go out and have a change of scenery, is that so much to ask?"

I wasn't going to back down. "There are more than twenty rooms in this manor, Elena." I pointed out my voice raising. "Just go and explore or something."

God, she was doing my head in.

"Come on, Damon, please." She pouted.

_I won't give in. _I told myself. "Absolutely _not, _Elena."

"Damon, don't be like-"

She seemed to freeze for a moment and then her hand instantly went to her stomach and she hunched over. At first I thought she was going to be sick but then she started panting in pain.

"Uh!" Her grip tightened on her stomach. "_Damon." _She said breathlessly.

Ice and fire seemed to flow through my veins as her panting continued.

I couldn't let her know I was worried so I decided to be arrogant.

"Elena, don't think for a second that, that will fool me." I said with a smirk. "You can't fool a vampire."

I turned away from her and counted down the seconds in my head. I waited for her to say something.

"_Damon!" _She screamed in pain as her whole body seemed to buckle under her weight.

_Shit. _She wasn't kidding. I raced to her side just as she fell in my arms.

"Elena?" I said concerned. "Are you alright? Is the baby-"

I stopped talking once Elena moaned again and then I _felt _something warm and wet on my jeans.

_Oh no._

_No, no, no, no, __**no.**_

"_Elena." _I said trying to keep my voice in check but I was angry now, angry as hell.

"Damon." She said hoarsely. "I…I think…I think my water just broke."

_Fuck. _

_Jesus Christ. _

Any other curse word I could think of came to mind. It wasn't that I was angry that she _leaked _on me, I was angry because I could smell the blood on my jeans.

And it smelt sweet.

I tried to keep my fangs in my mouth. This was one of those times I _hated _being a vampire.

I was speechless, but I wasn't going to let her know that.

I continued holding her gaze for a moment and tried to think of something, _anything._

"C'mon." I said calmly as I tried not to let my fears get the best of me. If I _had _a beating heart, it would be thrashing in my chest frantically right now.

"I'll take you to the hospital."

She was in my arms and sitting on my knee as I crouched on the marble tiles. She shook her head, her tears falling fast.

"_No, _Damon." She said her voice breaking. "I…" She sniffled. "I…don't wanna go."

I felt like a freight train had hit me full on, and it took a _lot _to move me… My eyes ignited in rage.

"Are you _fucking kidding me?" _I spat angrily. "There are no choices here, Elena!"

"Damon…just don't move…" She pleaded crying into my chest clad in my black t-shirt.

"What do you _mean 'don't move?" _I demanded. "I have to get you the _fuck _out of here, _now."_

"Damon…" Her voice wobbled. "I'm scared."

It felt like she had staked me right in the heart- Elena _never __**ever **_said she was afraid. Even when she was cleaning blood off her front porch last year, she stayed composed.

This was bad. Very, _very _bad.

"Elena." I said softly, I tried so hard to keep my voice in check; I didn't want to keep snapping at her. She wasn't looking at me, I sighed exasperated.

"Hey, _look _at me." I said seriously.

Elena took her head away from my chest and looked up at me. I supported her waist with one arm and with my free hand I cupped her face and brushed her tears away with the pad of my thumb.

"You're gonna be okay." I said softly. "Just _let _me take you to the hospital."

Elena wanted to fight back, I know she did, she hated hospitals. I think most humans did.

She sighed heavily. "Okay…I just…I don't think I can get up." She forced a smile and a half laugh.

I knew she was trying to keep a brave face on things, she always tried her hardest to do that, but she didn't have to put on a façade for me, we'd been friends for so long now.

"C'mon." I said calmly. "I'll help you to your feet."

I put both my hands on her hips and pushed her upwards so she could stand for a moment and then I could stand up and support her. However, the minute I let go she started to fall; in seconds I was up on my feet and I caught her from behind.

"Gotcha."

"Mmmm…Damon…" She stirred. "I feel…I feel like I'm going to-"

I pushed her onto her feet and turned her around quickly so she was facing me, I looked at her earnestly, my voice gentle.

"Pass out?" I said. "Just hold onto me and I'll get you there as fast as I can."

"Okay…"

I nodded. "Okay." I agreed.

I brushed some hair out of her eyes already noticing it was soaked with her sweat. I tried to focus on her eyes more than anything else; I could still smell her blood on my jeans.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

I knew she was referring to the jeans, but if opened my mouth and answered her, I would breathe it in more.

"It's okay." I said gruffly and quickly. "Let's just get you outta here."

"Okay." She put her arms around my neck and I lifted her into my arms and I remembered something.

"Oh, I better grab my jacket." I said with a smirk.

Elena couldn't believe her ears, but she still smiled. "You and that _damn _jacket."

"Hey." I said as I put her down on the ground. "It's a nice jacket. Besides, I can wrap it around you to keep you warm."

"Sure…" She said breathlessly. I cocked my head to the side and studied her for a moment, and then I raced to the other side of the room.

I should have stayed.

"_Damon!" _Elena screamed. I put my leather jacket on in five seconds flat and appeared at her side. She was as pale as anything, but her cheeks were bright red. She was breathing harshly and dripping in sweat.

I couldn't believe it. I only left her for a _second. _Okay ten seconds.

"_Damon." _She cried.

My eyes were wide as I scanned her up and down. "_What _is it, _Elena?" _I was beginning to lose my patience.

It wasn't that I didn't care about her- I _loved _her, but I couldn't take any more screaming from her. It was painful to see and hear.

"I feel…" Her throat was incredibly dry and she was having troubling forcing the words out of her mouth.

"Strange…" She said breathlessly.

I couldn't help but grit my teeth in anger, that damn bloody smell was back again and it was stronger. I looked down between her legs for two seconds and could see that her track-pants were darker right there.

_Fuck. More blood._

"Define _strange." _I said clipped. I crossed to her my eyes scanning hers.

"Uh…uh…" She grunted. "I feel like something's tearing me!"

I swallowed. _Wow. I didn't expect __**that.**_

"_What?" _My voice was beginning to crack but it still was as clipped as before.

I had to keep myself in check, or I was gonna upset her.

I shook my head shaking the thought of her blood away. "Look. Childbirth is _supposed _to feel like that."

"No…I know…" She said weakly. "But I swear to you, Damon…I feel like-"

_Don't say it! Please__**. Don't **__say it._

"…Like I need to push."

That was _it_, I felt like my neck had been snapped.

"Oh no, no, no, no, _no." _I said shaking my head. "Elena Marie Gilbert, you are _not _pushing, do you understand me?"

"Damon…" She panted. "I can't stop this…I can't…"

"No, Elena, _no!" _It was like begging a child. I closed the distance between us and grabbed her face with both hands. I looked into her eyes and my gaze was steely.

"_Listen _to me, Elena." I said shortly. "We _cannot _do this here, do you understand me?"

"Damon-"

"Shhh." I placed a finger on her lip and gave her my usual smirk. "You don't wanna do this here, right?"

"No." She admitted her tears falling. "But, Damon-"

"Right. So, hold onto me and I'll take you to the hospital." My tone was still curt, and I couldn't help it. I felt like I was repeating myself a million times over.

I had to get her out of here.

"Ow…ow…ow!" She screamed again, and if I _didn't _care, or I wasn't in this situation I probably would have blocked my ears, because my hearing was super sensitive.

"Elena!" I growled. "Hold onto me _before _you start your contraction!"

"Too…late…" She panted hard. "Oh…my God…Damon…I have to…"

"_No, _you don't." I said annoyed. "Don't you _dare _say that again."

"But, I _have to!"_

"Right, that's _it." _I said angrily. I looked into her eyes intensely, but she was too smart for that and closed hers.

"Don't you…even…think about…it…Damon Sal…vat…ore…" She wheezed.

"I'm _just _trying to make you _feel _better, Elena." I said through gritted teeth. "Let me make you feel better!"

"No! Don't you even _think…_about making me forget! I…don't…wanna…be…controlled…"

"Well, I don't want to deliver _my _child on the _fucking _floor." I hissed.

Elena continued panting harder and then opened her eyes. "_W…what?" _She mumbled.

"You heard me." I grated.

"Yeah…" She panted. "…What…makes you say…? What did you say…?"

My eyes flashed angrily. "Argh! _Elena!" _I yelled. "I. Don't. Want. To. Deliver. The. Baby. On. The. _Floor!" _

I grabbed her arm hard, normally she'd flinch, but this time it didn't affect her.

"No!" She said distressed, she could barely speak coherently. "You said _my."_

I folded my arms and stared at her pointedly. "_So? _Elena, I _really _don't wanna play this game right now. You're about to give birth."

I squinted at her; she stood her ground while she still continued panting.

"Now _don't _be stupid. I'm a _vam-pire." _I said tersely making sure I said the word clearly. "You _don't _wanna stay here like _this _not while you're dripping _blood_ everywhere."

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

To those who asked about the progression of the labour- lol, I write things really quickly, and because it's a non-human-doppleganger pregnancy, the baby will do what it wants, and it's wants _out._

Lol Stefan- in this fic he is pretty useless- not for long though ;)

Paternity- you'll find out soon.

Please R & R and I am overwhelmed with the amount of responses and follow in just 24 hours!

Note: This chapter turned out differently than expected- I hope you like it. Please review!

Previously:

"_Damon!"_She screamed in pain as her whole body seemed to buckle under her weight.

###############################################

"Damon." She said hoarsely. "I…I think…I think my water just broke."

################################################## 

"Uh…uh…" She grunted. "I feel like something's tearing me!"

I shook my head shaking the thought of her blood away. "Look. Childbirth is _supposed_to feel like that."

"No…I know…" She said weakly. "But I swear to you, Damon…I feel like-"

_Don't say it! Please_**_. Don't_**___say it._

"…Like I need to push."

#################################################

"No! Don't you even _think…_about making me forget! I…don't…wanna…be…controlled…"

"Well, I don't want to deliver _my_child on the _fucking_floor." I hissed.

Elena continued panting harder and then opened her eyes. "_W…what?"_She mumbled.

"You heard me." I grated.

"Yeah…" She panted. "…What…makes you say…? What did you say…?"

My eyes flashed angrily. "Argh! _Elena!"_I yelled. "I. Don't. Want. To. Deliver. The. Baby. On. The. _Floor!"_

I grabbed her arm hard, normally she'd flinch, but this time it didn't affect her.

"No!" She said distressed, she could barely speak coherently. "You said _my."_

I folded my arms and stared at her pointedly. "_So?_Elena, I _really_don't wanna play this game right now. You're about to give birth."

I squinted at her; she stood her ground while she still continued panting.

"Now _don't_be stupid. I'm a _vam-pire."_I said tersely making sure I said the word clearly. "You _don't_wanna stay here like _this_not while you're dripping _blood_ everywhere."

####And Now...######

"_Damon-!"_

"_No!" _I growled flashing my sharp fangs. "_You- _have to listen to _me, _now." I told her. "_That _baby makes all the decisions, now- and it wants out."

_And somehow, so do I…_

"So, no more arguing, no more 'I wants', or 'I have to'. _Hospital right now."_

Still with the shaking of her head-, I couldn't understand what the _hell _she was playing at.

"_Elena." _I growled.

"I…I can feel…feel it…" She murmured her eyes watering now. I looked at her with disgust, because suddenly my senses felt something.

Something…_off…_

"_Elena," _I said urgently as I grabbed a blanket in vampire-speed and laid her on the old maroon lounge suite- much to my disappointment too, it was going to be ruined after this…

"Damon…I…I…"

"_Shhh!" _I scolded her, and stuck my finger on her lips so she couldn't speak. My eyes were wide with warning as I mouthed to her '_don't speak'._

She nodded and tried not to pant or moan, but I could tell it was taking his toll on her, but I needed her to be quiet…

I walked out of the parlour and towards the old, wooden front door.

I listened again and then heard footsteps- just as I had sensed in _my home._

I was _beyond _pissed.

_No one _enters my _home _unless they have _my _permission.

I was _this _close to running Elena to the hospital, but then I felt something- I felt Elena's pain for a moment- I couldn't move her.

I would have to _deliver _her child- _mine. _

I was sure it wasn't Stefan's, but the only thing was, an invited guest was not part of the plan- unless of course it was _Fell…_

And it _definitely _wasn't Stefan- his shoes didn't smell of expensive _Italian _leather…

"_Aaargh!"_

"_Damnit, Elena!" _I snapped, as my concentration was broken. I raced back to the parlour, my fangs immediately retracted in her defence. 

She wasn't supposed to scream…I knew he'd hear her…

"I will _rip _your _heart _out." I warned in a dangerous tone. The dark haired-uninvited guest turned to me with a thin smile.

"Not if I rip_ yours _out _first." _He retorted in a smooth, calm tone.

_God. _I hated _him._

_Fucking originals. Fucking bastard._

Elena's eyes were wide, and she tried to fight against the onslaught of pain, but no words would come from her lips.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Elijah, drawled in that annoying, soft tone. "_Where_ are my manners? I'm here to collect, not that, _this _concerns _you, Damon."_

"I am going to _rip _you apart." I warned with clenched teeth. Elijah smiled at my words.

"I guess that _elusive _white-oak stake is never where you planned?" A voice drawled. I sneered.

"_Katherine."_

"Hello, _Damon," _She purred through perfect, sharp, white teeth. "So _glad _you could be here for the _fun _part."

"What are you talking _about?" _I demanded as Elena started to spasm through her contraction. My heart broke for her.

"_Katerina- _as you know lost her _own _child over a _century _ago," Elijah began as Katherine twirled her dark curls and batted her eyes at him- _pathetically _I might add…

"…And, so, because she did something for me, it's time for _me _to return the favour."

I took one _bold _step forward baring my teeth at both of them. "You're both _fucking __**nuts, **_if you think I'm going to let you do this!"

"You don't have a choice, _Damon." _Katherine laughed as she plunged a wooden stake in my side faster than I could fathom. I moaned in pain, seething with rage.

"Besides," She continued. "_Elijah _can handle the _blood, _you on the other _hand…"_

I pulled the stake out with a growl and advanced on her. "I will _kill _you in your sleep."

"Oh, _Honey," _She said with a sigh. "I haven't slept in _hundreds _of years."

"I. Will. _Kill. __**You."**_

"Excuse me, if I might interrupt?" Elijah purred. "The baby is crowning. We need to act quickly."

"And, _so, _it will be done." Katherine grinned. She kneeled on the carpet and stroked Elena's sweaty hair back. "_Push, _sweetie." She cooed.

Even through her pain, Elena was shaking her head and mouthing '_go to __**hell'. **_

That's _my _girl.

But, just as I had hope, it was once again lost, because she lost her resolve; her eyes squeezed tight and she looked like she was going to…

"'_Lena, no." _I growled racing to snap Katherine's neck, but she was quick and sent me flying across the room. I heard Elena cry in agony, and I knew there was no way she could stop giving birth, it was time, and all I could do I was…

_No. _I wasn't going to 'sit back and watch'. I wasn't _Stefan. _I would snap Katherine's neck, and I would get Elijah and Katherine away from her.

I _had _to.

"Come on, _sweetie," _I heard Katherine harp on in a voice so soft, but that was laced with needles of smite and greed.

"It'll be over soon, just be a _good _girl, and bear down for me?"

"_No." _She moaned through her pants. "_No!"_

"_Compel _her, _Elijah," _Katherine said sounding bored. I raised one eyebrow at her- Elena had been taking vervain daily, there was a tonne in her system- there was _no __**way **_she would obey.

"Elena," Elijah called staring into her half-closed eyes. "You will deliver this child- _here _in the _Salvatore Parlour, _and then you will let us the child away."

To my horror, Elena nodded and pushed hard. My heart shattered- metaphorically of course, and the blood was suddenly overwhelming- but, my rage was more so.

"_No!" _I yelled as I tore across the room to get Katherine, but before I reached her, she was out of sight; Stefan was suddenly in the parlour with us. He was holding Katherine tight, a stake poised over her heart.

"_Let her __**go." **_He growled as Katherine. She laughed her horrible, throaty croak, and then Stefan lodged the stake into her heart.

Katherine started choking and shrivelling up immediately, and Elijah's face seemed to pale considerably- despite his normally pasty, vampire complexion.

"_Katerina!" _He shrieked as Stefan pulled the stake out of her chest with a squishy- but satisfying –sound and then tossed her like a discarded piece of _shit- _that she was. And then he stomped on her neck with a sickening _crunch._

"If you don't _want _me to _kill _you," Stefan began holding a white-oak stake glistening with blood- I knew I hid it somewhere… "Then I _suggest _you _go."_

Elijah considered the stake and then was still.

"You don't need to be _here, Elijah," _Stefan warned in a steely tone. "_Katherine, dead. _And you're _next."_

"I hope you realise even after Elena's bores this child, I'll be back to collect."

"Yeah," I snickered with a snort. "And I'll be there to _snap _your neck, and lodge the white-oak stake so _far _up your ass that-"

"_Damon!" _Elena screamed in agony. Stefan nodded to me, and mouthed '_go'._

When I crossed to Elena, Stefan was gone and so was Katherine's body.

It was just me and her now. That was clear. Stefan had made his choice, and so had I…

**************####################

TBC- Thoughts? Please R & R? Wicked witch is dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Please be warned- this chapter is graphic, please R and R and enjoy.

This story won't be a one shot anymore; I'm going to continue it on as a story

_My _Elena was withering in pain and there was nothing I could do for her, and that broke my heart more than I would _ever _care to admit.

I knelt down next to her and stroked the damp hair back with such care. I knew what I had to do, but it didn't change my fear or distaste in doing this so called 'task'.

It was _more _than what you would ask your best friend- and a _vampire _at that to do. Asking a vamp to deliver a baby was like asking a werewolf to babysit a vampire on a full moon- it didn't end well.

Still, there was nothing I could do now.

Elena's eyes were pleading mine as she breathed in harshly. "_Damon," _She said almost inaudibly. "I'm _so _sorry." A tear dripped down her cheek, and I caught it with the pad of my thumb, and wiped it away.

_God. Tears. _How I _hated _them. But, they were appropriate at this moment, and even in sadness and her disarrayed appearance, she was an _angel._

My everything.

That was when everything _clicked _into place- I would do _anything _for her. Not just for any _human _but for _**her.**_

She was the one I had been waiting for over a hundred years- she was my _equal._

Just as feisty, just as sure, and as much I hate to admit it, just as fragile deep down as I…

I rolled took of my jacket and placed it underneath her head, not just as a pillow, but a sign or respect, as sign of I'm _here, _it's Damon.

She acknowledged it with a smile, but her smile split once another pain thrashed through her with relentless force.

I knew now where I fit into all this; I knew _now _where _my _place was. It was with her. Here in this moment.

It was her and I…we would _always __**survive- **_together.

There was no turning back as she screamed harshly begging for the pain to cease. I nodded grimly, my eyes downcast, my tone serious.

I tried not to be curt, but I had _never _done this before- and I was…_afraid._

"Elena?" I murmured soothingly trying to show her I was still here. I hadn't left her. I hadn't given up on her.

I clasped her fingers in my hand and held on tight as I spoke.

I could smell her normally powdery, fresh scent dissipating and replacing with a soft, salty, rusty but smooth onslaught of fresh blood.

Someone _else's. _Her child.

I couldn't look away, not just because the smell was so intoxicating, but for _once _in my life as a vampire the smell wasn't holding me captive to look at her most intimate flesh in the most vulgar way possible- it wasn't vulgar or a need to stay focussed on her...

It was a want for her safety, I _want _for the smell to disappear and for her wounds to close and for this to be over.

A want for the _new life _inside of her.

I kept my gaze focussed on her; the top of a bloody head was slowly moving towards me, as if it was willing me to help it into this world.

"'_Lena," _I said my voice catching with something I couldn't fathom- fear, regret, repulsiveness? No. It was pride.

I wanted to do this for her, for _me. _I wanted to give this child a fighting chance.

"Push _hard." _It was a command, as automatic and what _breathing _would be to her, it was instinct I was going by, and I hoped by hell or high water; we'd make it through this storm.

Elena wailed her face consorting in pain, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration; I gave her hand a supportive squeeze and watched the _life _come towards me.

I was hungry- but not with lust or the way _blood _normallymade me, it was a yearning to grab onto that child, catch it in my arms and give it to its tolerant mother.

I had never seen anything so _eerily _beautiful, something so magical…it was something that made my stomach turn, but then leap for joy at the same time.

I coaxed Elena into delivering the head as soon as I could guide the baby down.

"You're doing great," I told her. My voice still sounded cold, detached, I was concentrating, and even though the love in my heart was so pure and my voice should have been soft and melodically at one, my mind was focussed on this _one _task. Nothing more.

"Again, _Elena." _I said gruffly wasting no time in showing emotion or my impending fear. I got ready to catch the child, he or she was so close, I just wanted to _rip _it out of her so she would stop crying in pain and exhaustion- but, just as I got geared up to do so, Elena's whole body stopped working and suddenly went still.

I looked up at her unexpectedly; at first I was worried she had passed out, but her heart was strong, pounding heavily, working harder to pump blood during her ordeal.

Her eyes were wide and almost white, she looked completely drained. I didn't say anything; I continued barking at her, my own impatience getting in the way.

"Elena, _push." _I told irritably. "You're _almost _there!" I insisted in a growl- one I didn't intend.

She sighed ever so softly despite the contraction pulling at her to do the task at hand. My eyebrow rose again expecting her to start again, but she didn't.

"_What, _is _it?" _I finally asked in exasperation.

I didn't get this _far, _to holding my- _our _child for her to cease cooperating _now_.

"I'm _tired, _Damon." She said in the most _pathetic _voice I'd ever heard.

I couldn't help it; I bared my teeth at her in a ferocious snap when I spoke.

"_No." _I told her angrily. "You don't just get _this __**far **__and __**stop."**_

"I…I can't…"

"Don't give me _that." _I warned her.

"I'm…_I'm-" _She tried again, but I cut her off.

"_Elena!" _I snarled. "You're _so _close; do you _honestly __**think **_that I'll let you give up _now?"_

"But, _Damon…I…I can't-"_

"Do _not _give me _that _pathetic excuse." I reprimanded her. "You are so stubborn that you can sometimes be a _pain _in the _ass- _but you are _not _a _quitter! _Don't make this difficult, _'Lena."_

I knew I was being hard on her- but…what I did I know- I'd never had a baby _or _delivered someone else's so- _no. _What was I _saying?_

_Of __**course **_I _am __**right. **_Just like I'm sure of this child's paternity. I _had _to be.

I heaved a sigh- despite I didn't need to breathe, and tried to be civil, I needed a new tactic. Tough love was not going to get this child out.

Ever since I turned I knew childbirth was difficult, (I'd heard many women died from it) I also knew it was different nowadays with all the new technology…but, the fact _was, _was that Elena's offspring was _not_ a mere human it was half-vampire, for all we knew it could be tearing her from-

_No. _I couldn't think that way. I needed to be _positive. _Something I rarely was, but where Elena was concerned, I'd try anything.

"_Elena?" _I said very softly, very gently. "You're okay, _okay? _So, just do this one _last _push, and it will be over, I _promise."_

"Damon, _I-"_

_God, _was she testing me? I grabbed both her hands and stared into her eyes with the most sincerity I could, the same was injected into my tone.

I wasn't just a _Salvatore _anymore. I was her support, her confidant- _no, _hers. _Her partner._

It had to be true.

"Elena," I tried again still trying to be easy with her and not angry. "Come on, _bare. Down."_

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she closed her eyes.

_God…I couldn't take this anymore. I would give __**anything **__for Fell…_

"_Damon," _She squeezed my hands weakly. I noticed her face was paling more so that even, and a spike stabbed my heart- metaphorically.

Was _she? _No.

"_Elena," _I was beginning to lose my _shit. _"_Please." _I begged. "_Please."_

"Damon…_if…if anything __**happens**_…" She said whisper-soft. "Please…take care of it…"

My eyes widened in rage.

"_No!" _I grunted. "_You. _Are _not _thinking like _that! _Do you _understand _me?"

"_Damon…_I can feel…I can feel…"

"The only _thing _you should be _feeling _is the urge to _push." _I said crossly. "Now, let's get this _done."_

This was no longer a joyous feeling nor a procedure that was inevitable…it was an emergency. No more buts. No more uncertainty.

"Elena," I said urgently my patience now wavering completely a sliver of fear was smack in the middle of my tone no matter how much I cursed myself for being weak.

"You have to _push _right now." I told her. "There are _no more _'I can'ts' left." I warned. "If you can't do this we are going to lose here."

My heart was heavy as I told her what I dreaded. "I'll lose you too." My gaze was fixed on hers, my tone now sharp and purely instructive.

"Now _push!"_

Elena, though extremely tried- she appeared to be fading in and out- gathered all her strength and cried in agony as she gave her most valiant effort.

"_Naaargh!" _

I had never heard someone work as hard as she did, right now it was just working, nothing more.

I started to pull gently on what I could see; blood was practically falling into my hands, and I was scared her body was actually falling apart, but instead I could feel the slimy being make its way down and out.

I can't believe I grinned at the thought, but I did. It was so quick, that I was easily composed seconds later, Elena to have never seen a thing.

"_Push! Push Elena!" _I cried as I continued to work myself. She cried in protest but continued forcing the baby out as best as she could.

"Come on." I pleaded half to her and half to myself- and maybe even to _God _if there was one. "_C'mon."_

There was more heavy breathing, more grunting more primitive moans and then finally Elena cried out and the baby slipped into my hands. Immediately Elena's insides gave way and all the horrible, yucky mucus and blood came too.

I tried to not breathe it in, but it was the most challenging thing I'd ever tried. I gave the baby to Elena who was still panting in agony, and I hoped to God she wasn't going to push out a set of twins…

"_Elena," _My voice broke- _damn it- _and I placed the bloody, warm, squirming infant onto her chest. "It's a _girl."_

I had never seen someone have the light in their eyes like she did. She lit up like a _Christmas tree _from the inside out and her pain seemed to have gone.

But, as quickly as the joy in my heart soared, it _plummeted _when I focussed on Elena, she was so, so _pale _and clammy to the touch. I flipped.

"_Stefan!" _I screamed in an adrenalin fuelled rage. "_Stefan!"_

My brother suddenly appeared in the parlour for the second time that day, and the look he was wearing was one of fear- he didn't conceal any _human _emotions like I did.

"_Damon?" _He sounded like a frog was in his throat. "I got here as _fast _as I could, Katherine's body is-"

"I don't give a _fuck _about _Katherine!" _I snarled my patience snapping like her neck had when Stefan crushed it.

Stefan was slow, but no so slow that he _did _pick up on my fear and anger.

Our beloved was out to the world- dead as a doornail…I couldn't confirm it. I _refused._

I hadn't fed her any blood; I hadn't healed her wounds…I…I…

"_Damon." _Stefan's voice was urgent, but I didn't want to listen, his words sounded far away like I had been submerged so deep into a pool of rage that nothing was _audible._

"_Damon!" _He snapped. "She's lost too much blood. We need to get her to the hospital."

I wasn't listening, I refused. I had been _so fucking selfish._

_What was I going to do?_

"Damon? _Damon!" _Stefan was shaking me now. "Are you _listening to me? Help me _get her off the couch. She needs a doctor. Or she's going to die."

_She's dead already. _

"No. _No." _Stefan snarled smacking some sense into me. "She's _not __**dead! **_But, you will be if you don't save her life! She's dying, _Damon."_

The hell she _is! _

I couldn't move no matter how strong my protests of good will and strength were.

"Damon, don't _do __**this. **_Help me. She'll _fall apart _if I we don't move her now. She's _fading _fast."

My resolve clicked into place, I had to get my _shit _together.

"Grab the _bloodsucker." _I said with no emotion. "I'll get Elena to feel. She'll be fine."

Stefan shook his head and grabbed the baby away from Elena's chest. He looked repentant.

"Don't _mope!" _I roared. "_Help me _with her!"

I had finally snapped and the dam had broken. To hell with not _feeling. _To hell with being concealed.

_Fuck everything. _Without her there was _nothing._

TBC!

Comments? Please let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter may be a little graphic- I don't know- just warning.

I hope you like it, please R and R, and thanks again for the comments and follows!

It means the _world_

I had picked up the droopy, near-dead Elena in my arms, and dread filled me…and this time it wasn't a little or a smidge- it was even worse than when you turned your humanity back on for the first time after a year long _ripper _stage.

I felt gutted, as if someone had ripped me apart and was feasting on my insides, and I was forced to watch. I was already thinking in the back of my mind whether or not we would hold a funeral for Elena.

What would I say? Would I even give her one?

_Of course!_ I told myself irritably. _You were __**so **__fucking __**sure **__it was your __**abomination **__that did this to her._

_Well hardy-haha- now it's __**your **__problem. If you did knock her up- her __**death **__is on. Your. Hands. Bastard._

Well, _fuck. _Mystic Falls was never even a place I intended to stay, and it was all fun and games until I met her- the doppelganger who went from my whining human, to my whining-human-friend-, to my best friend and then my _only _friend.

And what? Now she was my _beloved. _My _beloved __**dead **_best friend? _No. I would have __**that. **_No.

I didn't even feel myself ripping through the earth like it was tissue paper- I was at _Mystic Fall Emergency _within about ten seconds and it _felt_ like _ten long years._

I didn't speak. I was _arrogant Damon. _The person I was supposed to be. _Emotionless. Blank. Impassive. _

But, even as I set my jaw and narrowed hard eyes on Fell, the minute I saw her, my whole resolve tumbled.

"I need _you _to help _me." _I said very firmly, very carefully.

I didn't have to explain anything, it was as if I was compelling her, but I knew the doctor wore a vervain locket nestled secretly underneath her crisp work blouse with a stethoscope hanging around her neck.

She didn't hesitate; she called on a team of doctors- I had supposed they had known Elena since she just a little thumb-sucking baby- and they helped her onto the bed.

"I'll do what I _can." _The last word caught in her throat. The brunette was sure she could only do what she _could. _

In other words, I shouldn't hold my breath for a _miracle._

_Fuck it. _I was going to pray to the _Gods _for _Mercy. _I would fall onto my knees and _beg _that he not take away the _one _thing besides my brother that I cared about.

Or, so _help _me, it was over for me.

Apart from Stefan…I really had no one.

_Elena _had reminded me life was pure…and good…but unfortunately, people like her- who were just _that _found out life was cruel, vindictive and _unfair _with a capital 'U'.

Maybe she thought bringing this baby into the world was her hope, her one symbol of everlasting love?

_God. _Why am I sitting here babbling mindlessly in my own head? This wasn't _Oprah _for _God's sake._

I buried my head in my hands and then rubbed my temples, it didn't help, but at least I could _pretend _it was possible to act _human, _and try to clear my head- I only had one shred of sanity left, and it was fading _fast_.

Stefan was behind- as usual- I know it had only been what? Three Minutes- but, _hell, three _minutes I had sat here waiting for him and the blood-sucker.

I had to come up with a name for the wrinkled demon-child responsible for Elena _almost _demise.

She couldn't be a blood-sucker, she was _partly __**human. **_

She was an ugly thing, pink and red and a little scrunched up face with wide eyes. But, somehow a place in my heart- if it still existed- metaphorically speaking- was opening up for her.

She was the _light. _She was _part _of Elena. My _beloved._

I would have to protect her- _God help __**me- **__another _person I needed to protect…

I hadn't wanted this, but now seeing that strangely shaped head and squishy looking body made me _realise _I had to fight for her.

Stefan's mouth was in a thin line- his half smile- the one that said 'I'm-worried-but-I'm-not-going-to-show-it' face.

"_Why _are you looking at me like _that?" _I demanded my brother.

He looked cold suddenly, detached from me, like he was more _superior._

_That… _made me laugh. Of course, I would have to internally laugh later because I didn't show emotion- particularly happiness- and _now especially _was not a time to _be __**happy.**_

Stefan held the baby- _mine- _close to his chest and crouched down. He looked into my eyes with such sincerity, and his tone was low- threatening- almost warning _me._

"Let me make one thing _clear," _He said softly, his voice bordering on alpha-male meets defensive boyfriend- in this case _ex_. "I _love _this child as my _own. _And if you're not going to be there for _Elena," _He stressed the '_a' _of her name before taking in a breath. He had _surety._

"Then I _will."_

It was a threat hidden by just a different choice of words. My brother wasn't as _colourful _as I.

"In _other _words," I drawled my tone matching his. "Protect my _spawn _like the _white-oak-stake, _or I'll stab you with it." I clarified.

"You can _bet _your _life _on that," Stefan warned in a growl, but still almost a whisper. "That is a _promise, __**Damon."**_

"Yeah, yeah, _Stefan." _I said dismissively. "Protect the children, provide shelter- all that _jazz." _I meant to say _crap, _but Stefan was hinting something…

Those crystal green eyes I knew- or I _thought _I knew so well glistening with a knowing of something I didn't…

His dark, bushy, but still-weirdly- shaped eyebrows drew together in a questioning frown.

"_What _makes you think it's _yours, Damon?" _He said softly.

He wasn't being menacing, but he was _testing _me. I was sure.

I glared at him and stood my ground.

"Well…" I began in a mock-confident-tone. "When a man and a woman-"

"The _truth, _Damon." Stefan interrupted his voice icy.

I sighed.

_Truthfully, _Elena hadn't said a word about the paternity. I was sure _she _was mine- my little blood sucker made look like a shrivelled up piece of butcher meat right now- but once she was cleaned up, her eyes would open and they'd surely look like mine- _right?_

My brother was waiting, and I pondered; had Elena subliminally said during her contractions 'you're the father'? Maybe she said with her eyes, but I remember the look of desperation when she called _my _name.

_I _delivered her child. Not _Stefan._

It was no longer always _Stefan._

Stefan had killed our former lover- I couldn't _believe _it- I mean there was no use crying over 'stabbed _sluts' _but as manipulative and vindictive as Katherine was, was death _right _for her?

I thought of all the horrible things I experience being a vampire- _lust- greed- __**hunger **_for blood.

I remembered Elena opening up wide and the blood being there for the taking- save and deliver a _human _or drink from the most intimate- no matter how disturbing- place.

I was a _vampire. _Vampires didn't have rules of _when _they drunk or _where._

I could have violated Elena in the most horrible way possible, but I didn't. I had control.

It couldn't be _Stefan _now, the only logical thing that made sense was the name she screamed in agony.

_Damon._

_TBC _

_Thoughts please?_

_What is your take on __**protective Damon **_and Stefan challenging his motives and feelings towards the unknown paternity?


	5. Chapter 5

Short Update, please let me know what you think!

Don't jump to conclusions just yet…

Please R and R!

* * *

I waited with my head in my hands for almost an hour; I honed into the thoughts whizzing around like ping-pong balls in the emergency theatre-room.

_She's lost too much! _One voice said frantically as he rattled the instruments on the table- I assumed.

_No. _Another one said softly, almost in complete disbelief. _I watch them pull her parents out that mangled car! She's not dying with them!_

There was flutter in my heart, one that I understood, but it had been so long since I felt anything _real _it was almost felt it was manifestation of what I _should _be feeling.

I thought twice- maybe even three times about bursting through the door and shoving some vampire blood down her throat, but for once I was completely broken…

* * *

_That tears it! _I rose to my feet and got ready to bust in their and demand what was going on- it had been nearly an hour and a quarter.

"Relax, _brother." _Stefan said suddenly appearing in my line of sight and holding a styrofoam-cup of coffee.

Coffee didn't numb the blood cravings like alcohol did, but I knew that Stefan wasn't trying to suppress his blood-lust; he was trying to fit in.

Like a boyfriend who would drink capacious amounts of coffee until he heard the news of the patient- in most cases his girlfriend.

"Can you go _mope _somewhere _else?" _I asked him indignantly. I wasn't unhappy to be angry with him- for some reason; I couldn't _stand _him right now- anger was the way togo for me.

It would be so _easy _to blame my brother for Elena's blood-thirsty demon-child's birth- but alas, I was now sure it was mine.

I know, I kept thinking _that _over and _over- _but all I could think of, was what if Elena _does _die? The daughter would be my only connection to her.

And if I had _that _maybe I could pull through.

"You don't need to be a _dick, Damon." _Stefan said crossly as he twirled the coffee-cup between his fingers.

"I'm _not, Stefan," _I sung almost sarcastically. "I'm just looking out for _Elena."_

"_Yeah," _Stefan said with a nod, his voice soft and almost bordering on threatening. "_Elena."_

I looked at him carefully, but before I could ask him what's with his attitude, he continued speaking.

"_And…_how's that working out for you, _brother?"_

_I think you know. __**Pretty. Fucking. Well. **_I snarled in my thoughts. My smile was tight, and my words were cutting.

"Let's see…after being told vampires _can't _procreate- I just delivered a _blood-sucker-"_

"It's not _a-"_

"_Yes, _it _is, Stefan!" _I raised my voice at him my resolve to stay civil breaking away like an eggshell being cracked.

Piece by piece, my emotions came back- _hurt, grief _and one most dominate- _fear- _fear like _icy-cold _water being poured on me, but laced with vervain.

Every time I breathed, I knew it didn't matter whether I did or not- but, Elena _always _told me to keep breathing, and I would think the same of her.

It was _pathetic _really- I wasn't going to go all _Twilight _on her and say '_keep your heart beating'_ but I was getting tempted to go in there and say just that.

"_Damon?" _Stefan called.

"_What?" _I asked half interested and half not.

What could he possibly say that would make this whole crap-fest better. _Nothing!_

"You needn't _worry," _He warned. "Because I _know _you didn't feed her your blood."

"That's the _fucking __**point!" **_I snapped. "I didn't think! I just told her to bare-down and give me this _child!"_

"That's _okay." _Stefan replied with an air of calm- I don't know _how _he can be…

"_How _is _any _of _this __**okay?" **_I demanded.

"Because, you might not have fed her _your_ blood…" He began- cautiously I might add. "But, I fed her _mine."_

But…that _means?_

My mind flashed images faster than any human could ever understand- and then it all became clear.

My mouth was agape, my eyes wide and calculating. _"What?" _I snarled baring my teeth in the most territorial way.

My face twisted into one of _fury- if she __**became **__a vampire tonight…it was because of Stefan..._

* * *

_To be Continued…_

Dun-Dun-_dun! _Cliffhanger!

Thoughts?

Finally worked out how to put *lines! Took me long enough! Lol


	6. Chapter 6

I just wanted to first say, that I am trying to tone down the use of Italics, and you'll notice there is no _bold-ing _of words in this chapter.

Please let me know what you think. R & R.

* * *

I could _barely _wrap my head around it…how did this happen? More importantly _when?_

"When?" I asked Stefan carefully. "_When _did you overstep the boundary that was _specifically _drawn?"

Stefan swallowed and took a seat on the plastic chair beside mine. His crystal green eyes were earnest.

"I'm only telling you this, because you're my _brother. _Under any other circumstance, I wouldn't betray her trust like this."

"Well, spitit out then_." _I urged irritably. "Don't keep me waiting."

Stefan blew out a sigh- pointless in my opinion- and locked his eyes onto mine with such intensity.

"A few days ago, you were out hunting," He began warily. "I had just come back from feeding-"

"You mean eating _Bugs Bunny's _babies." I retorted. Stefan's forehead creased in annoyance and ignored my comment.

" And she was on the floor. She was so weak, Damon. She was helpless."

"And, so _what?" _I demanded. "You just thought you'd pour you _own _blood down her throat?"

"No." He said firmly. "I didn't. She was losing it, Damon. She…she was in so much pain, that I talked her into drinking my blood."

"You _compelled _her?"

"I didn't have a choice!"

"Yes, you _did! _You could have called me!"

"And, what? You'd feed her yours?" He sighed again, he still looked resentful. "The fact is Damon, I did what I _had-to _to get her through the birth of her child."

"You obviously didn't do it right!" I accused. "Otherwise she wouldn't be lying in a hospital-bed half _dead!"_

"I gave her enough to give her strength. She needed it, Damon. No matter which way you look at it, I _had _to intervene."

I huffed in anger.

"No. You _didn't." _I snapped trying to wrap my head around his thoughtless and impulsive way of thinking. What a _dick. _

I turned to him with fire in my eyes; my voice was low and bitter.

"Did you even _consider _the fact that if she _died _during the birth of her child, that she would become a vampire by _your hands?"_

Stefan looked crossly at me, his tone filled with incredulous-shock. "So, what? Are you telling me, you'd rather her _die _as a human, than live among us as a vampire."

"I gave up everything!" I snarled. "I didn't have a choice, and that _sucked." _My tone was menacing. "But you already know that, _brother." _I said sourly. "Because _you _made the choice for me. I didn't want the same for _Elena."_

Stefan sounded contrite, resentful. "I already apologised, Damon." He said softly. "I didn't want to be alone for eternity-"

"So, what, you'd thought you drag me down _with you?" _I hissed. "You would have lived alone, yes, but you would have gotten over me eventually. In death it would have been better for me. Now, look at the mess we've made."

"_Damon,"_

"_No. _I've had enough, Stefan." I cut his off, my voice bubbling with unresolved rage that had been festering for longer than I'd ever care to admit. "Now, _she _is going to wish she had died."

"No, she won't."

"Whatever happened to the _old Stefan _who let Elena _choose what she wanted?"_

"He's gone, Damon." He replied gravelly. "Dead. Just as a vampire should. I did what was right."

"No!" I bellowed. "You. Were. _Wrong. _Wrong-er than anyone ever has been in this _fucked_-up place we call _Mystic Falls."_

I paused for a moment to stop myself from going over the edge, but my mind ticked with something. Part of me didn't want to say it, but part of me was _happy _to say so.

"Elena will hate you for this." I told him. "And I won't condemn her for feeling that way."

* * *

Do you want Elena to be a vampire under Stefan's hands? What do you think of his compulsion?

There will be a new chapter soon, I have already thought of the story, but I'd _really _like some input.

Thanks.

-Celeste


End file.
